leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Goldenrod Game Corner
, |map=Johto Goldenrod City Map.png }} The Goldenrod Game Corner (Japanese: コガネゲームコーナー Kogane Game Corner) is a Game Corner located in Goldenrod City, Johto. It appears in , and is similar to the Celadon Game Corner in Kanto in these games, with the main differences between the two Game Corners being the prizes available in each. In the Korean and Western releases of HeartGold and SoulSilver, as a result of changes in the classification standards at European Pokemon Platinum's missing Game Corner explained | GamesRadar, which previously impacted the European releases of (including the English version), Game Freak decided to alter the layout of the Goldenrod Game Corner to better fit the replacement minigame Voltorb Flip. Slogans "Your Playground!" , "A Safe and Sound Playground!" Games Slot machines Generation II Like the Celadon Game Corner, the Goldenrod Game Corner hosts a set of slot machines. One to three coins can be put in the slot machine each play. One coin will only count the center row across, two coins will count all three rows across, and three coins will count all three rows across as well as both diagonals. The reels stop spinning when the player presses the A button. In the Generation II games, several things can happen when 7's appear on a reel: * When one 7 displays on the reels, sometimes the second one will spin down to a 7 as well. * Several will drop when two 7's are lined up. * The third reel will move by itself when two 7's are lined up. It will either line up and pay out the jackpot, or end up one space away from lining up to tease the player. * Very rarely, a will appear and use to spin the reels. In the Japanese versions of , a bonus round is added for lining up three 7's or three Poké Balls lasting for 15 or 8 rounds respectively. Payouts Japanese HeartGold and SoulSilver Only the Japanese version of has slot machines. These slot machines play differently than in the Generation II games. Pressing A stops the reels from left to right; however, the Control Pad controls both coin insertion and reel starting. Additionally, slot machine payouts can actually vary per machine, and are typically more in line with the Sinnoh games as opposed to the original Generation II games. As players use the slot machine, a depicted on the top screen and seen painting can change the background of the top screen's monitor, and any change in background changes slot effects. A green background signals normal play, a red background signals that it's easier to obtain a 7 or Poké Ball, and a blue background signals that it's easier to obtain a or . The jackpot for three 7's is 100 + 2x, while the jackpot for three Poké Balls is 100 + x, where x starts at 0, may increase whenever a non-jackpot symbol is lined up, and resets to 0 after every bonus game. A bonus game is started by winning a jackpot. Lining up three 7's starts a 15-round bonus game, while three Poké Balls will trigger an 8-round bonus. In this bonus game, players attempt to perfectly line up a randomly chosen one of Johto's starter Pokémon, and the machine may provide some assistance. Bonus game payouts vary depending on success, as well as the slot machine's speed during bonus games. At the end of a bonus game, the background automatically becomes red. This lets players "chain" together jackpots and bonus games; however, the bonus game difficulty increases (up to a maximum) with each chained jackpot. Payouts Card flip The card flip minigame is exclusive to the Generation II games. The player can pick either a card or a group of cards in a manner similar to Roulette. The 24-card deck has cards numbered from one through six, with suits marked by illustrations of , , , and . Bets can be placed in a variety of ways, with the final payout depending on the bet method. In Korean and Western HeartGold and SoulSilver The Voltorb Flip minigame is exclusive to the Korean and Western releases of and replaces the slot machines present in the Japanese version. Pre-release reviews of the game described Voltorb Flip as " meets ".Official Nintendo Magazine pre-release review of Voltorb Flip The game features a five-by-five grid of tiles, underneath which are hidden numbers (which multiply the player's score if located) and (which and cause the player to lose all points). The player has a chance to figure out where the Voltorb are located by using the clues provided: the number of coins and Voltorb in each line and column are noted at the sides of the playing field. If the player can find all of the 2× and 3× multipliers, they will be able to advance to harder levels. Winning at this game, as before, will earn the player Coins, which can be traded for prizes. Items }} Prize Corner The left window exchanges coins for and the right window exchanges coins for TMs and items . In the Korean and Western versions of , the windows were replaced by two men. Generation II Generation IV Gallery File:Goldenrod Game Corner GSC.png| File:Goldenrod Game Corner JP HGSS.png| (Japanese) File:HGSS Goldenrod Game Corner.png| (Korean/Western) In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Goldenrod Game Corner appeared in Gligar Glide, where was seen playing a game of there. However, as soon as it turned out that Gold was cheating by using Aibo's Poké Ball as a disguised white ball, he was thrown out of the building. Trivia * Although the Goldenrod and Celadon Game Corners were changed in the non-Japanese releases of , all versions (Japanese, Korean, and Western) have every map of the Game Corners: in the Japanese versions, the maps related to Voltorb Flip and Mr. Game are unused and have no events or warps programmed, while the Korean and Western versions have the original maps with their warps intact, plus the event to interact with the clerk is still present and the interface used to buy coins is functional and was translated. also remains in the unused Goldenrod Game Corner in the Korean and Western versions, and the slot machines in the leftover maps trigger Voltorb Flip in these versions. * In , it is possible to listen to the Poké Flute here after obtaining the EXPN Card for the Pokégear. * The internal data for Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal shows there was plans for a card memory game where the objective would have been to clear board of all matching cards and there would have been three difficulties to choose from. | Unused Memory Game - tcrf.net Pokémon Gold and Silver article In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Casino de Doublonville |de=Spielhalle von Dukatia City |it=Casinò di Fiordoropoli |ko=금빛시티 게임코너 Geumbit City Game Corner |pt_br=Fliperama Goldenrod |es=Casino de Ciudad Trigal |vi=Trung tâm trò chơi Kogane }} References Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Game Corners de:Dukatia City Spielhalle es:Casino de Ciudad Trigal fr:Casino de Doublonville it:Casinò di Fiordoropoli ja:コガネゲームコーナー zh:满金游戏城